


The King

by ForeverBlackRose



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Arkham, Batman - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, F/M, Gotham, Oneshot, Reader Insert, suicide squad imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverBlackRose/pseuds/ForeverBlackRose
Summary: Desperate for work in Gotham City, (Y/n) resorts to seeking employment from her cousin's boss. It may just be more than she ever expected.





	1. The Meeting

Living in Gotham was no easy feat. Finding a stable, well paying, and relatively safe job was even more difficult. 

You were currently in your second year of college, and you desperately needed some extra cash to continue paying for your apartment. In a last ditch effort, you appealed to your best friend and cousin, Jonny Frost. You knew about his boss and how dangerous working for him could be, but at this point, you couldn’t bring yourself to care. “Honestly, I’ll take anything,” You pleaded, “Please Jon, I’ll be fine!”

Jonny sighed and nodded. As much as he disliked the idea, it was obvious you really needed the money. He knew you had been struggling, and he also knew that most of the other employers in the city were not exactly trustworthy. At least this way he would be able to keep you safe. He would just have to suck it up and keep you out of harm’s way. “Fine,” He finally relented. “There’s a bartending position. I’ll get you in.”

“Oh my God, yes!” You exclaimed, tackling him in a hug. “Thank you so much!”

“It’s your funeral.”

~~~~~

Bartending at the club was actually not that bad. The pay was great, Frost visited you every now-and-then, and so far, aside from some harmless flirting, there were no real problems at all.

That is, until Frost requested you bring the boss’s drink to his private booth. 

You had heard many stories about him. The Joker was a well-known figure in Gotham. He was constantly featured on the news, whether it was for a new escape from Arkham or a string of gang-related murders. It was even rumored that some of those murders occurred here, as a result of business deals gone wrong.

Pushing these thoughts to the back of your mind, you loaded the drinks for Frost, the guest, and the Joker onto a tray and headed towards the booth. Normally Frost would get the drinks himself, but this deal was to important to miss, so now, you found yourself outside of a tall door which 2 guards hovered protectively around. One nodded at you and opened the door, allowing you to walk in. 

The place had a cold vibe to it, very different from the rest of the club. Outside, it was lively and fun, with a slight feeling of danger which did not even compare to the overwhelming tension coming from within this room. There was a clear view of the stage, and the couches looked like the most comfortable seats you had ever seen in your life. To your left, Frost sat, staring up at you with a hint of concern in his eyes. Directly in front of you was a nervous, mousy looking man who kept wringing his hands together, and opposite him was the King himself, the Joker. The Joker was glaring at the nervous man, the grill on his teeth flashing dangerously in the light. The Joker didn’t even acknowledge you, for he was lost in his own world of intimidation with his ring laden fingers curled tightly aroung an ornate cane.

You handed Frost his favorite drink and raised an eyebrow. The older man nodded towards a table separating the Joker and his apparently not-so-pleasant company. “Just set it down on the table. This is going to be a long night.”

Hesitantly, you placed the tray gingerly on the table between the men, Both sets of eyes shot towards you in slight surprise, but the set of baby blues transformed back to their normal, cool demeanor within a matter of seconds. The Joker slowly sat back, slicking his hair down some as he studied you. “And who.. Might you be?” The question rolled off his tongue with an almost purr-like effect. 

You swallowed thickly. Your mouth suddenly felt like a desert. The sheer intensity of his stare made your knees slightly tremble with a satisfying mixture of thrill and terror. It took all of your willpower to hold his gaze as you answered. “(Y/n) (L/n), sir. I’m a bartender here.”

“Aw, Frosty’s friend?” He glanced towards his employee and nodded. “Your services are.. Much appreciated. If you’d be such a doll and fetch us some food, I’m sure my friend here is… Famished.”

“Of course sir,” You replied instantly. “I’ll be right back.” With that, you turned on your heel, sent a sharp nod to Frost, and left the room.

~~~~

About 10 minutes later, you trudged back to the windows with a platter of loaded nachos. Before you could go past though, one of the guards appeared, roughly leading the mousy man from before away from the Joker’s section. The other just shrugged and waved you in. The Joker was sitting with his head against the back of the couch and his eyes were closed. One of them shot open as the new scent filled the room and he watched you place the platter on the table.

“Mr. Lewis had to leave us to consider my offer,” Joker explained offhandedly. “Sit.”

You weren’t stupid enough to disobey an order from the Joker, so you immediately took a seat where Mr. Lewis had once been. The green haired man stood up smoothly and gracefully walked over to you. His pale hand reached out to gently stroke your cheek as his eyes calmly searched your own. “You’re so… Good..”

“Thank you?” You replied, attempting, and failing, to hide your utter confusion at the statement. 

“How would you feel about a… promotion?” The way he said it made you inhale sharply. There was an underlying meaning behind the seemingly innocent words, and you couldn’t decipher whether you were imagining it or not. “I could certainly use a cute little secretary.”

You considered your options carefully for a moment, your teeth biting you lip so hard you were sure you would draw blood. He waited patiently, his head tilted to the side with in a nearly innocent gesture. 

Finally, you nodded almost painfully slowly, “Okay.”


	2. Working for the King

You never thought you would love being the Joker’s secretary/personal assistant as much as you did. The pay was amazing, and the work itself was fairly simple. Mostly, you scheduled meetings and ran errands whenever your boss asked, and it definitely had it’s benefits, such as almost guaranteed protection against the many villains of Gotham. No one was willing to mess with the Joker or the employees he deemed loyal, like Frost and yourself. 

The Joker himself was surprisingly fair to you and your cousin. You supposed if you were constantly watching your back for traitors, you’d be pretty appreciative of loyalty as well. The King of Gotham assured that you always got a fair portion of pay after jobs, and seemed to value your opinions during meetings. You’d learned to like your boss quite a bit.. Possibly more than you should. 

Recently though, the Joker was facing a dilemma that was affecting everyone. Three of his former employees had rebelled against him with the intention of undermining his business. Shipments to and from the club were being intercepted and to say Mr. J was pissed was the understatement of the century.

You witnessed this rage first hand as the Joker strangled the man before him, who refused to reveal the location of the traitors. Personally, you wouldn’t have had a problem with Mr. J killing the man, but it seemed a little detrimental to your end game, so you decided to intervene as the man began turning purple. 

“Mr. J, sir,” You interjected calmly as you leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I’m not sure killing him is the best choice right now, or he’ll never be able to tell us where the others are.

The Joker’s sadistic smile faded into a frown and he nodded, “I suppose.. You’re right doll.” He allowed the man to drop to his knees against the wall and gasp for breath. The Joker turned to face a nearby guard with a scowl on his face and growled out a fast, “Get him out of my face.”

The Joker swiftly exited the interrogation room, and you followed behind closely. Frost met you both at the door and joined you as the Joker made his way into his office. He sat heavily in his chair and rubbed his temples, his jaw tight with frustration. There was a heavy tension in the room as Mr. J looked to Jonny for a report.

“I’ve talked to several of our informants, sir,” He began cautiously, “No one’s seen ‘em. They’re in hiding, but we know they’re close to Gotham or they couldn’t get to our shipments so fast… But I think it’s safe to assume by now that there is a mole somewhere close sir.”

The Joker growled darkly, rolling his head aimlessly, “Round up all the goons for interrogation… I want this fixed. Now.”

You hesitated briefly, biting your lip. You had a suggestion, but if it were to fail, the consequences would be tremendous. However, it could possibly help him, and maybe Mr. J seeing that you had good ideas would be a good thing in the long run.

“Uh… sir?”

The Joker’s head snapped towards you, his eyes dark and mind-blowingly intense in such a way that your whole body felt like jelly. “What?”

“I just… I have an idea,” You continued slowly. “If there is a mole, maybe the best way to capture them.. Is with bait.”

~~~~~

“This is such a bad idea,” Frost whispered under his breath. “Honestly, out of all the dumb things you’ve suggested, this is the worst.”

“Shut up, Frosty,” You mumbled, loading another bag of cash from the newest bank robbery into the van. “This’ll work.”

He rolled his eyes and threw in the last bag, “Are you sure about this? He gave you the option to sit this out.”

“Yes, you two need all the help you can get.”

He sighed and adjusted his clown mask. The plan was fairly simple, the three of you would disguise yourselves and join the goons assigned to this detail for the mission. It was assumed that the mole would more than likely decide to be among them since the pay was supposed to be much larger than normal. They would wait for the traitors to attack, finish them off, and be done with it.

A man in a bear costume- aka, the Joker himself- offered you his hand from the back of the van. You accepted it and allowed him to pull you up while the other goons loaded into the front of the van. Frost followed in behind you and slammed the doors closed. 

For a while, everything was quiet. No one spoke and the only real noise was the sound of the van speeding down the road. The anxiety was beginning to creep up on you. What if they didn’t attack? Would the Joker be angry? If he did, would it be enough for him to kill you? He had killed others for much less than this. But also, what if they do attack? Were you really prepared? You had never actually had to kill anyone. For the most part, you were shielded from that side of the job. You’d seen it plenty of times, but could you actually shoot anyone?

The sound of gunshots and the popping of tires tore you from your thoughts. The vehicle jolted as the tires burst, but what surprised you most was the sudden, steadying arm against you. The familiar purring filled your ear as the Joker leaned into you, “Get ready for the fun, doll.”

You stood, got into position behind a large box, and the van doors flew open. A barrage of bullets began to fly and you began to lose track of where they came from. There were shouts of surprise, yelps of pain, and the ringing of laughter that could only belong to the insane man beside you. It was almost an outer body experience as you fired your own gun, but in a way, you rather enjoyed the thrill of it.

Within minutes, it was over. The Joker threw off his mask and sauntered out of the van, still chuckling to himself. “Well, that was thrilling!”

Frost rolled his eyes before stripping out of his costume and jogging to the front of the van to call for a goon to pick you all up. You quickly stepped out of your own costume and couldn’t help but grin a little at the Joker’s reaction. It should have been repulsive to see him laughing over multiple corpses, but it didn’t matter much.

Mr. J turned towards you with a large smirk on his face, “That was a marvelous idea, doll face. Very worthy of another.. Promotion of sorts.”

“Another promotion…?” You questioned quietly. What could you possibly do besides this?

“I am the King of Gotham,” He elaborated, stepping closer to you, “And every King, needs a Queen.”

You froze. There was no possible way he was suggesting what it sounded like. That only happens in the fanfictions you read that were written by awkward teenage girls…

His hand was warm against your cheek in the cold night air, his thumb stroking your skin so gently you barely noticed it.

“We’re going to have so much fun together…” 

And with that, he brought his lips forward to meet yours.


End file.
